


Milkshake Diner

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 1950's diner, Fanart, M/M, Retro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: Kirk and Spock sit down to have a date in the middle of tumultuous events.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206659
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Milkshake Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowboyjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyjimkirk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Killer Plants from Outer Space!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908723) by [cowboyjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyjimkirk/pseuds/cowboyjimkirk). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Originally Posted To Tumblr.](https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/645491461696126976/milkshake-diner-ive-been-drawing-this-on-and)


End file.
